This invention relates to an improved pad holder for a scouring device.
The invention may be considered as an improvement over the pad holder shown in the scouring device described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,478. That scouring device was made of molded plastic and had a bell or cup-like pad support member which was a spherical segment and to which was attached a handle. Preferably, the bell and handle were molded as an integral member. The handle basically comprised a channel member defined by an upper wall and two side walls and closed at its outer end by an end wall.
That scouring device has been very well accepted by the public, but there was a structural problem: the handle tended to break when a user exerted a very strong force on it in the attempt to scour some difficult part of the utensil being scoured.
One object of the present invention is to solve this problem by providing a handle which can withstand considerably more pressure than is likely to be used upon it and which is extremely unlikely to break from use.